


疑心暗鬼

by Dariy



Category: ChroNoiR
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariy/pseuds/Dariy





	疑心暗鬼

纯粹的爽文

禁闭的房间。  
沉重的呼吸。  
吸血鬼的双眼被黑布蒙住，双手在背后被手铐拷在椅背上，由于之前的挣扎，金色的手镯和银色的手铐将手腕折腾得不成样子，吸血鬼的皮肤上留下了深色的红痕。  
深红色的西装三件套尚且还整整齐齐地在吸血鬼的身上，黑色的衬衫更凸显出吸血鬼极其白皙的脖颈，十字架形状的金色耳钉在右耳上闪闪发亮。  
葛葉不明白发生了什么，本来自己应邀回到族内参加一个舞会，却在回程途中被人从后一把用迷药捂住嘴巴，醒来时视野就漆黑一片，自己被禁锢在椅子上，如果不是这椅子固定在地上，恐怕都早就散架了。  
他出声叫喊过 也威胁过，却始终得不到一点回应，心底的不安越发强烈。  
周围静得可怕。  
向来嚣张的吸血鬼青年难得地沉默地紧张起来。  
不知道对方的身份。  
什么也看不到。  
危险系数已经达到顶端了。  
有脚步声。  
来人在自己面前站定。  
脸上传来光滑的皮质触感。  
手套？  
自己的嘴唇被对方不断摩擦，大有要钻进自己嘴巴里的趋势。  
他狠狠地咬了一口。  
对方像是预料到自己的反应，立即迅速地收回手。  
一阵陌生的低笑声。  
“你是谁？”  
对方没有回答，一把拽过自己的领带，紧接着嘴里便被塞了一团布料，看样子应该是对方将自己的领带扯下来揉成了一团。  
“唔唔唔——”  
吸血鬼的尖牙磨着布料，想将自己嘴巴堵的满满的东西给弄出去，然而还来不及把嘴里的东西弄出去，对方的带着手套的手已经摸上了自己的胸口，揉弄着胸前的红点点。  
这真的是太糟糕了！  
他疯狂挣扎着，想要脱离对方的控制，对方的手却灵活地在西装外套里乱窜，最后又精准地找到凸起，不停地玩弄着。  
“唔唔唔！”  
扣子迸裂的声音，胸口一阵凉意袭来，吸血鬼都能想象到对方是如何粗暴地扯坏了自己昂贵的衣服。  
这套衣服可是他为了这次舞会特意定制的啊喂。  
然而很快他就意识到现在他担心的更应该是自己。  
自己的裤带被解开，微凉的手套偷袭进内裤里面，让他忍不住打了个激灵。  
吸血鬼咬牙。  
这个变态，等他自由了一定要吸干他的血，扒了他的皮……  
“唔——”  
对方握住自己的下身，粗暴地揉弄着，光滑的皮质触感让刺激更深。  
“真是漂亮的身体。”  
声音依旧陌生，却有一种莫名的违和感。  
吸血鬼向来相信自己的直觉，强行使自己镇定下来。  
感觉到自己的乖顺，对方似乎有些不满:“就这么屈服了吗，吸血鬼大人？”  
对方的一只手顺着西服裤的缝隙摸向自己的后面。  
“您是有个男恋人的吧。”  
葛葉浑身一震，想退后，却完全动不了。  
他和叶的事情已经算不上秘密了，但是没想到会有人如此明目张胆地掳了他说这种事。  
“要是他看到您这幅被别人蹂躏的模样，脸上的表情一定会很精彩吧。”  
脸边突然被碰上一个粗粗的塑胶制的东西，一个开关开启的声音，物体立即疯狂地震动起来。  
嘴里的领带被拿开，他连忙着急开口:“你要干嘛……呜啊……”  
还在震动的圆柱状物体被一把塞进自己的嘴巴，把口腔里搅得一塌糊涂。  
“可要好好舔哦，吸血鬼大人的高潮可要靠这个按摩棒哦。”  
“呜呜……哈啊啊……”  
按摩棒在对方的控制下深入口腔，直抵咽喉，对方的另一只手也已经从身后回到了自己的胯前，玩弄着还疲软的小家伙。  
生理泪水不受控制地从眼睛里流出，弄湿了蒙着眼睛的黑布，晕染开一片深色。  
“吸血鬼大人哭了吗？”  
对方的舌尖隔着黑布舔舐着他的眼睛，让他又是忍不住颤了颤。  
“哈啊……”  
按摩棒终于从自己口腔里退出，吸血鬼喘着粗气，没再挣扎。  
“哈啊……哈啊……叶你在弄什么……”  
尽管再怎么掩饰，那种触觉还是太过于熟悉。  
对方的动作并没有停下来，彻彻底底地将自己的西装裤连带内裤扒下来，将自己的两腿分开，架在扶手上。  
“吸血鬼大人在说什么？我可不是你完美的恋人哦。”  
“我只是个觊觎着吸血鬼大人身体的变态～哦～”  
对方说着又用按摩棒堵上了自己的嘴巴。  
看这幅架势，叶这是一定要玩个过瘾了。  
葛葉不禁开始为自己的身体担忧。  
迷晕自己，把自己困住，蒙上眼睛，再各种伪装装作变态来玩弄自己。  
好吧 ，这很叶导。  
皮质手套摩擦着自己的穴口，探进去，按压着小穴里的褶皱。  
失去松懈的身体将身后的快感放大了无数倍。  
手指顺畅无阻地在肠道里开拓着，自己的前端还受着另外一只手的抚弄，嘴里的按摩棒因为震动往着喉咙里进攻。  
“呜呜呜……”  
再加上被剥夺的视觉，他清晰地感受到从敏感点传来的刺激。  
“真是淫荡呢，吸血鬼大人的前面已经在冒水了呢。”  
“呜……”  
后穴里的手指由一根增加到两根，三根，光滑的尖端若有似无的蹭过前列腺。  
得不到纾解的后穴剧烈地收缩着，分泌出大量的肠液。  
“吸血鬼大人想要什么？”  
“啊呜呜呜……”  
按摩棒的震动被关上，从自己嘴巴里拿出，直接捅进了后穴。  
僵硬的按摩棒一动不动地在后穴里面，让他更加空虚难耐。  
“呜呜……叶……”吸血鬼扭动着身体，“想要叶……”  
对方像是已经无法忍受了，像是拿下了什么东西，发出东西摔掉的声响，紧接着，熟悉的声音又回到了耳边。  
“葛葉真是太聪明了啊。”  
热烈的亲吻，熟悉的双唇。  
津液相互交换，呼吸相互缠绕。  
恋人之间的亲吻永远是让人沉迷。  
两人亲吻间，叶已经拿走后穴的按摩棒，炙热昂扬的肉棒将后穴塞得严严实实。  
“哈啊……啊嗯……”  
吸血鬼已无暇去回应对方的话，双手被缚在身后，身体因为面前人不停地贯穿只能上下起伏着。  
吸血鬼仰着头，露出脖颈，线条漂亮得让人忍不住咬一口。  
而叶叶的确这样做了。  
轻轻啃了一下吸血鬼的喉结。  
吸血鬼的身体立即诚实地做出反应，后穴微微收缩，前端骤然碰射出白浊。  
“哈啊啊……”  
经历过一次高潮的吸血鬼喘息着。  
蒙在眼睛上的黑布被拿下，猩红的双眼带着水汽看着面前的人类。  
人类身上的衣服除了裤子褪下了大半，其余的基本上没什么变化，戴着皮质手套的双手扶着自己的双腿，胯下的囊袋撞击着自己的臀部。  
“叶……啊哈哈……”  
人类还没有射，继续在吸血鬼体内冲撞着。  
“哈啊……叶……把手……哈啊啊……解开……”吸血鬼的声音断断续续，夹杂着快感的喘息，是人类最好的催情剂。  
人类吻了吻他的唇，舔了舔尖牙。  
“这样吸血鬼大人更有感觉不是吗？”  
“啊嗯……哈嗯……”  
“我不行……叶……我……”  
对方好心地道:“没关系，葛葉想要先射也没关系哦。”  
“不……我……”吸血鬼向他索吻，人类抬起头狠狠地将舌头伸进去玩闹，“我想要……和叶一起……”  
“葛葉真是坦率呢。”  
人类身下的动作越发剧烈，吸血鬼的呻吟和人类的低喘相交，一片淫糜。  
“啊嗯——”  
人类的精液滚烫地灌满了整个肠道，吸血鬼有些难受地动了动身体，体内的肉棒便带着精液滑了出来，仿若失禁的感觉让吸血鬼又忍不住呜咽了两声。  
“都出来了呢，吸血鬼大人真是个坏孩子，要好好惩罚呢。”  
叶脱下皮质手套，解开了禁锢住吸血鬼的双手。  
“接下来，吸血鬼大人自己玩给我看吧。”  
人类笑眯眯地道。

嘘。  
舞会过后的夜晚，还很长呢。

the end


End file.
